


In Need Of A Hero

by ununquadius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arachnophobia, F/M, Fluff, POV Ron Weasley, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Ron finds a spider in the bathroom and asks for help.





	In Need Of A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ineharnia for the beta! <3
> 
> Hope you like it! <3

Ron sang happily while he stepped out of the bathtub and put a towel around his waist. The little bathroom was cloudy with steam, a consequence of the very hot shower he had had which had also reddened his skin. He had just put himself in front of the mirror and began to comb his wet hair, when he saw it.

At first he thought it was a hair. Hermione had very long and curly hair after all, and more than once he had mistaken one of them for a spider. He lowered himself and watched carefully. He jumped back with his heart pounding. It was a spider. With long legs. Awaiting its chance for attack. His toes curled in fear. They’re too close to the damn animal.

“Hermione! Come here! There’s a spider!” he shouted, his eyes fixed in the creature.

He couldn’t stand it any more and stepped out of the bathroom without minding the drops that wetted the corridor carpet.

“I hope it weighs 25 grams at least!” Hermione said, still in her pajamas and looking murderous.

“It’s in there, behind the door,” Ron said in a small voice.

Hermione entered, and Ron listened carefully. When he heard the water running, he sighed. The spider was dead. Hermione stepped out into the corridor and looked at him, realising for the first time that her husband was standing there naked, wet, and scared.

“Arsehole,” she said fondly, and went back to their bedroom.

Ron went back to the bathroom. Moments like these were when he realised how much he loved Hermione, his personal hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
